<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Mark Away by PrincessCipher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932594">Just A Mark Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCipher/pseuds/PrincessCipher'>PrincessCipher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm not kidding here, It's only in the first chapter tho, Justifiable Homicide, Other, Reader is female in this one, Really fluffy otherwise, The first chapter has a scene where the character explains a specific incident, mentions of past domestic abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCipher/pseuds/PrincessCipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a lead into some suspicious individuals at a night club, Connor and Nines happen to see a dancer with a very familiar soul mark on her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Chance Meeting In The Strangest Of Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I put it in the tags (and I think I tagged things accordingly, but please let me know if I should add anything), but I'm not kidding. This first chapter gets a bit dark. You'll know that part when you get to it, and if you skip the rather large dialogue sections there, you can bypass it entirely.</p><p>I just needed to get some emotions out, so this chapter is where I did it. Later chapters are all fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank sighed as he put the car into park, pointedly ignoring the two androids discussing what they knew of the case in the backseat. He muttered under his breath about how somehow he was the <em>only one</em><span> being sent to crimes that involved the erotic clubs. There had been two before now, both at the Eden Club, though each on opposite sides of the revolution. At the very least, from what he'd heard Gavin gushing on about, this place was pretty good with its employees. Androids and humans all got the same benefits, and there was a strict no touching policy. Apparently they had a binder full of people who weren't even allowed in the building anymore.</span></p><p>“Are you not getting out, lieutenant?” Connor asked, hand paused on the door handle even as Nines got out.</p><p>Hank swore under his breath, getting out of the car and locking it once Connor followed.</p><p>“Something seems to be bothering you, lieutenant,” Nines said, standing to the let Hank lead the way.</p><p>“None o' your fuckin' business,” he grumbled in his usual good natured tone.</p><p>Connor just nodded. “If you require someone to bounce ideas off of, we are here, lieutenant.”</p><p>
  <span> Hank sighed again, waving his hand in the air dismissively as he started to make his way toward the building. To be perfectly honest, it looked like it could have been just a regular bar. Posters of some of the performers – easily enough mistaken for bands or singers – were screwed into the brick wall. If the sign above the doors didn't state it was adults only, people would probably have no idea. Overly upbeat music started to assault his senses immediately once he opened the door, the bass from the speakers around the building shaking everything. Along with the music came a surprisingly soothing and soft voice. If the lyrics weren't so sexual, the singer could probably be making beautiful lullabies. Regardless, Hank flashed his badge to the bouncer and made his way to the bar to look for someone in charge. Connor and Nines followed at his heels, their LEDs flickering yellow as they silently spoke to each other.</span>
</p><p>He wanted a drink, cursing his decency that wouldn't let him drink on the job.</p><p>“Excuse me?” a soft voice said, bring their attention to a smaller woman coming around the edge of the bar. “I'm the owner here. My name is Maria. Is there something I can you three with?” She gave them a bright smile.</p><p>
  <span> Hank silently cursed himself for his biases again. Of course it would be the exact opposite of what he expected. Like probably anyone else – aside from the androids – he assumed the owner would be some big burly man covered with tattoos and expensive finery. This woman however, </span>
  <em>Maria</em>
  <span>, was the exact opposite. She was short, though a quick look over revealed that she could still probably give him a run for his money in a fight. Instead of an expensive dress and jewelery, she was wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. If they'd been looking for the owner for other reasons, he wouldn't have given her a second glance.</span>
</p><p>Sighing, Hank grabbed the badge from his belt and held it out to Maria. “We're detectives from the Detroit Police Department.” He nodded his head toward Connor and Nines.</p><p>Happily taking the cue, Connor stepped forward and handed Maria a folder. “We are looking for a group of people who have been caught on camera multiple times jumping and assaulting androids,” he explained. “From our investigation, we have learned that at least two of them frequent this establishment. We were hoping you might be able to identify them.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, sure thing. Anything I can do it help,” Maria said, giving them a somewhat weaker smile before flipping through the profiles they'd gathered.</p><p>
  <span> “We have already noted that they are not currently here,” Nines added, his eyes flicking over the various customers, “but any information you have would be helpful.”</span>
</p><p>Hank sighed, tuning out them explaining things to Maria and her trying to help to instead put his focus on the room. If Nines and Connor had seen any of their suspects when they came in, they would have done something. That meant they were either hidden, someone had tipped them off so they could escape, or they just weren't here tonight. It was hard to see anything aside from the many stages and the bar, though, given how dark they kept the seating area. There were a few stages on the side with a few people of varying dress and gender either dancing free or using one of the poles. Couches and sets of tables dotted the area. Most of them were filled. The main attraction, along with where the biggest crowd seemed to be, was at the back center of the room where the largest stage was. Despite the huge space on the stage and the multiple poles, there was only one performer there.</p><p>
  <span> She seemed to have some weird sort of fox aesthetic going on. Along with the short white dress she was wearing, puffing out along the bottom, her accessories were what sold it. Attached to a belt around her waist was a white fox tail tipped with black. She was even wearing a matching wig, pure white with the tips dyed black. On her head there was a headband with matching fox ears and a microphone attached. Given the way her lips were moving, she must be the one singing. Actually, now that he was looking closer, he noticed the fox half mask was covering up a scar on the side of her side. And it wasn't a small scar either. Even more interesting, the scars definitely meant she was a </span>
  <em>human</em>
  <span>. He knew most places had a decent mix of android and human employees now, but this human was good enough to take the center stage by </span>
  <em>herself</em>
  <span>. He had to give it to her. She was pretty impressive. What sort of lungs did she have to do all that singing along with those moves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He shrugged, about to turn his attention back to what Connor and Nines were doing when the performer spun and he got a good look at her back. Or, more specifically, the soulmate mark on her shoulder blade almost hidden by the dress. Immediately, Hank stood up straight and moved to get a closer look. In just a few moments she spun again and he got his chance. Shock flushed through his being. He'd </span>
  <em>seen that mark</em>
  <span>. It wasn't even hard to know he'd seen it. Most human soul marks were made of smooth lines and curves. Things changed when androids starting going deviant. They got marks of their own, all hard lines and sharp corners. Connor and Nines were a small exception to that. Their marks matched, but not like the other android pairs. Among the straight, to the point lines was a beautiful curving stem, like that of a flower. Neither had been able to explain it. All they knew was that it, for some reason or another, wrapped around the entire mark. It was special.</span>
</p><p>And it was the same mark, same beautifully curving stem, on that performer's back.</p><p>Hank felt a hand land on his shoulder, jolting him out of his shock. He spun on his heel to see Connor, hand now just floating in the air, with a confused look on his face. Nines, as always, wasn't displaying any emotion. The owner, to her credit, just looked amused as she handed the file back to Connor and walked over to stand beside him.</p><p>
  <span> “She's pretty amazing, isn't she?” Maria said, chuckling. “After most of the androids the old owner used to... </span>
  <em>employ</em>
  <span> left to pursue other lines of work, we were past short staffed. Snow Fox, or Snow as we call her, is definitely worth every penny she asked for. And the raises I offered to make sure she sticks around.”</span>
</p><p>Hank nodded slowly, dragging Nines and Connor closer to the stage before grabbing both of their faces and making them look. Connor seemed confused and Nines struggled against the rough treatment. When Nines shook free, Hank grabbed his face again and turned it back toward the stage.</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>Look</em>
  <span>, you idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After several moments of confused silence, the performer did a spin and showed off her back. The mark was clear as day, especially to the eyes of the androids. Their LEDs flickered red as they stared in shock, trying to process what that meant for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As they gawked, Hank noticed the front door opening and glanced over to make sure it wasn't one of their suspects. He blinked in surprise when he realized the person coming through the door was a </span>
  <em>little girl</em>
  <span>. She was holding a long white stick with a large red stripe at the bottom in one hand while the other was holding a leash not even currently attached to the dog that walked in with her. Instead, once she was inside, she grabbed the large handle on the dog's harness, said something, and followed the dog right to the bar. He raised a brow when the bartender greeted her, reaching under the counter to grab a plate of food and placing it in front of the kid. The dog, apparently done for now, laid down at the foot of the stool she was sitting in.</span>
</p><p>“Is there something wrong here?” Maria asked, stepping between the androids and the performer. “I know my performer isn't on your list.”</p><p>“Ah, no, that... is not what distracted us,” Connor said, standing tall and adjusting his tie in a futile attempt to regain his composure. His LED flickered yellow a few times before finally turning back to blue. “My apologies, but may we have the name of that performer?”</p><p>
  <span> Nines nodded in agreement, clearing his throat. His LED was flickering yellow, but still seemed to be stuck on red. “It would be... </span>
  <em>beneficial</em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>Maria frowned, crossing her arms as she looked up at them. “I'm sorry, but it's policy not to give out employee names,” she said. “It's for their safety, after all. And, considering she never works off stage, she wouldn't be able to help you with who you're looking for.” She glanced over at the bar, tapping her wrist to get the time from the bartender. “Anyway,” she said once she had the time, “if you're that interested in seeing her perform, I can tell you again that her stage name is Snow Fox because of her outfit. Her schedule, like everyone else's is on the website.”</p><p>
  <span> Around this time, the performer finished her song, bowed politely, and left the stage. She was soon replaced by a few dancers as the regular music started blaring from the speakers.</span>
</p><p>“Would it be possible for us to speak with her?” Connor asked, this time with more urgency.</p><p>“I already told you that she can't help your investigation,” the owner said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. “I'll need to ask you to refrain from bothering my employees. If you need anything the manager on duty right now is running the bar.” Shaking her head, Maria made her way back over to the bar and straight to the little girl who was finishing up her meal. “Hey there, Viv. Are you ready to go home?”</p><p>The girl, Viv, nodded excitedly. “Yes, ma'am!” She slid the plate and silverware over to the bartender. “Thank you for dinner again, mister bartender.”</p><p>“You're welcome, Viv,” he said with a smile, handing the dishes over to one of the other employees. “Have a great weekend, you hear? We'll see you again Monday.”</p><p>Viv grinned back, hopping off her chair and clicking the leash onto her dog's harness. “Roxy, we're going!” She clicked her tongue, and the collie at her feet stood up before leading Viv to follow the owner.</p><p>Nines and Connor glanced at each other for several long moments before turning to Hank. He could practically see the request for help in their eyes, and he sighed. What did they even expect him to do?</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>You yawned loudly, stretching your arms above your head and enjoying the loud pop of pressure releasing. With your work outfit and wig safely stored away in your personal locker and section of closet, it was finally time to go home. Most of the other performers who finished around the same time as you had already left, leaving you alone in the staff room. Unlike them, however, you didn't work weekends. That meant there would be <em>plenty</em> of time to relax and put your feet up before coming back to sing and dance on Monday. It was a pretty cozy job. You owed a lot to Maria.</p><p>The door to the staff room opened, a familiar dog leading a girl straight into your arms. You laughed, lifting your daughter into the air as you stood and spinning her around. She giggled back, hugging you tightly. Roxy pranced around your feet, lifting her paws to dance in excitement. You could see Maria give you a quick wave before heading off into her office.</p><p>“Well hello, my sweet little girls!” you cooed, setting your daughter back down next to her service dog. “How have you two been today? Was school good? Did you enjoy your dinner?”</p><p>Viv nodded, spinning in a circle to show off her spotless uniform and the backpack that now had a cute button with raised lettering for her name. “School was super fun today! We had that party, so the teacher made some cookies for everyone. She even made some dog biscuits for Roxy!” She laughed, reaching forward until she grasped your hand, shaking it. “And when one of the kids was handing out the buttons she brought with everyone's names on them, she gave me a special one so I could feel it! It has the regular letters and then the braille version underneath!”</p><p>You gasped in the most dramatic way you could manage, leaning over to get a closer look at the button. “That was so nice of your classmate and your teacher. Did you thank them?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Smiling, you grabbed your messenger bag and slung it over your shoulder. Once it was set and the shoulder cozy was in the right spot, you grabbed one of the Viv's hand and led her out the staff entrance. Once on the main street, you started home. “I'm so glad that you remembered your manners. Did anything else fun happen?”</p><p>“We watched a movie in class today! It had some dogs that everyone said were super cute,” she said, frowning briefly before turning to you with a smile. “But the dogs just sounded so happy. No one else noticed that like I did.”</p><p>You squeezed your daughter's hand, trying to ignore the tears pricking at the backs of your eyes. “I'm so glad you got to have so much at the party, sweetheart.”</p><p>Before Viv could respond beyond a giggle, someone flung out of the alley you were about to walk by. Almost immediately, he pulled out a pocket knife, flinging the blade out and holding it out in your direction. The marks around his eyes were reminiscent of red ice, and the manic smile told you there would be no reasoning with him. You tugged Viv behind you, quickly muttering the word the two of you planned out for dangerous situations. You could hear her whimper, gripping tightly to the back of your jacket. Roxy stepped in front you, hackles raising as she stared down the man.</p><p>The man grinned as he stepped forward, carelessly waving the knife as he spoke. It was like he forgot he was holding it. “I knew it,” he said, chuckling to himself. “Even without the mask, I'd recognize my lyrical goddess anywhere.”</p><p>Great. He was one of the crazies that was banned from the club. You'd handle this yourself if it weren't for Viv. You couldn't risk Viv getting hurt. Wincing, you glanced back to see how far away the club was. Could you get there without the attacker catching up? Three people left as you considered your options. You could call to them, but there was no telling if they would know what to do or how to help.</p><p>“This place is no good for such a wonderful creature like yourself,” he purred, laughing as he roughly grabbed one of your arms. “All you need to do is come with me and I'll make sure you are <em>well</em> taken care of.”</p><p>“Let me go!” you snarled, trying to pull your arm away while also pushing Viv further away from the man.</p><p>The man pushed his knife towards your throat. “No! You don't understand! Someone's going to hurt you if you're not careful. I'll keep you safe! I- <em>ow</em>!”</p><p>The weight of the man's hand on your arm vanished, the sudden loss of force causing you to stumble backward. You didn't let go of Viv in time, causing her to trip and fall next to you. Roxy yelped as the leash Viv was holding tugged her backward. Just as you were about to hit the ground, someone managed to catch you. You flinched away, scooting away from the person and hugging Viv close to you. The older man who had caught you sighed, brushing away some of his graying hair and holding out a badge so you could see it.</p><p>Detroit Police Department.</p><p>“Don't worry,” he said gruffly, looking you and Viv over for any visible injuries. “It'll be fine.”</p><p>You nodded slowly, glancing briefly to the side to see what was clearly two androids restraining the man who attacked you. Knowing you were safe from him, you turned your full attention to your daughter. “Viv, sweetie, are you all right? Are you hurt?”</p><p>She shook her head, grabbing Roxy by the harness and tugging her close so she could hug her. “Nothing hurts. Is everything okay now?”</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart. There's nothing to be afraid of.” Taking a relieved breath, you hugged her and Roxy. They were okay. Everyone was okay.</p><p>The sounds of struggling behind you died down, and you glanced back. The man who had attacked you was cuffed and leaned against the wall of the alley. One of the androids, the taller one with RK900 written across his chest, was standing over him, arms crossed. The other android took a few steps closer to you, keeping a good distance before kneeling down. His LED was flickering between yellow and red, and you could tell the other android's was solid red.</p><p>“Did he hurt you?” he asked.</p><p>You shook your head. “Just scared us, really. You helped before anything happened.”</p><p>Both androids' LEDs flickered to solid yellow for a moment before returning to the calm blue.</p><p>“Apologies, I should introduce myself. My name is Connor. I work for the Detroit Police Department. The man to your side in Lieutenant Hank Anderson and my partner behind me is Nines.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath to steady your racing heart, you nodded and gave them your name before adding, “oh, and this is my daughter, Viv.”</p><p>Connor's LED flickered yellow. “Your... daughter?”</p><p>Viv leaned forward, tugging your jacket to whisper, “you forgot to introduce Roxy to officers. They need to know, right?”</p><p>You chuckled weakly, rubbing her head. “You're right. I'm sorry, sweetheart.” You gestured to the collie practically being strangled by your daughter's bear hug. “This is Viv's seeing eye dog, Roxy.”</p><p>A few moments of silence followed, Connor and Nines' LEDs flickering yellow as they took the information in and spoke with each other privately. You took the time to take a few more deep breaths in the hopes of calming yourself down the rest of the way. Once your heart had finally slowed to a more reasonable speed, you took stock of the situation. A quick check in your bag revealed the fall hadn't damaged anything, though you did grab your wallet since they'd probably want to see your ID. Using your phone as a mirror confirmed the knife near your neck hadn't done any damage. Finally, you shifted your legs and feet to make sure nothing was hurt or broken from the fall. You winced at a twinge of pain in one of your ankles. A light sprain was your best guess. You were pretty certain it wasn't broken. As you tested some weight on it, wincing again, you noticed Nines narrow his eyes in your direction. You did your best to hide the pain – you didn't want to risk the night ending in a hospital with how much Viv hated them – as you stood up. Once you were fully standing, you helped Viv to her feet, making sure she had a good grip on her cane and the handle on Roxy's harness. Roxy stuck closer to her than normal.</p><p>“Can we go home, please?” she asked in a small voice, folding the cane and slipping it into Roxy's harness so she could hold one of your hands.</p><p>You looked up, glancing between the three detectives. “Can we?”</p><p>Nines frowned, looking away from the cuffed attacker to make eye contact with you. “We will need to get a proper statement and wait for the car we called to bring this man back to the station.” He narrowed his eyes again, glancing down. “After which, due to the fact you are currently injured, we will escort you to your home.”</p><p>Connor's LED flashed red, hit head tilting to the side. “Injured?”</p><p>“Mom?! You're hurt?”</p><p>You glared at the two of them, kneeling in front of Viv to give her a nice, big hug. “It's just a bit of a sprain, sweetheart. Some rest and ice will make it better in no time.”</p><p>Viv nodded, sniffling into your shoulder. You were surprised it had taken this long for her to start crying. She was a strong kid.</p><p>“At least let us take you home,” the lieutenant said with a sigh, finally standing to look over at his car. “They won't take no for an answer. Trust me on that. Besides, taking the car instead of walking would be better for that ankle.”</p><p>You looked between the three of them, sighing softly and agreeing given that you clearly had no other choice.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Viv, sweetie, why don't you go brush your teeth and shower while I talk with the detectives, okay?” you said, tossing your keys in the little ceramic bowl Viv had made in one of her classes that you kept by the door. The three detectives trailed behind you, curiously looking around your cozy little apartment while you shut and locked the door.</p><p>Viv nodded slowly, hanging up her coat on the rack near the door and kicking her shoes off. “Okay, mommy.” She held her backpack close to her chest as she walked toward the hallway, only stopping to turn and thank the detectives for helping before making her way into her bedroom. You could hear her shuffling around for a pair of pajamas.</p><p>While she prepared for her nightly routine, you set about making sure the apartment was a little more presentable. You picked up some loose papers and bills from the coffee table and moved them to one of the counters in the kitchen.</p><p>“Feel free to take a seat if you like,” you called, getting a glass out for some water. “Would any of you like anything?”</p><p>“Got any coffee?” the lieutenant asked from his new spot on the couch. “They wouldn't want anything.”</p><p>“One coffee, coming right up.”</p><p>You tossed a pod in your coffee machine and started it up, forgetting about your water in the absurdity of the situation. What were they even doing here? They already had the statement. You were clearly safely in your home. Most officers would have left it at that. Heck, most would have just watched you go in from their car. What was it they wanted from you?</p><p>“Any creamer, milk, or sugar?” you asked, sighing in exhaustion.</p><p>“No thanks.”</p><p>You nodded, grabbing his coffee and leaving your empty glass for later. You didn't really feel like having anything to drink right now anyway. Once in the living room again, you saw Hank sitting on the edge of the couch closest to the armchair you'd be sitting in. Connor was on the other side and Nines had chosen to stand beside him. You handed the lieutenant his coffee and plopped down in your armchair. The water began running in the bathroom when you finally situated yourself in a way that let you put your injured ankle up.</p><p>“So,” you said, leaning back and looking them over. “Forgive my rudeness or whatever, but is there something else you need me for? It's a bit weird to follow a victim <em>into</em> their apartment, yeah?”</p><p>Connor tilted his head slightly, LED flickering yellow for a few moments. “I apologize for our not being entirely truthful with you. There is something else we wished to discuss.”</p><p>You nodded. “All right, then. Shoot.”</p><p>“It is about your mark,” Nines said before Connor could get a chance.</p><p>“My... mark?” You gasped, narrowing your eyes. “Wait, you only would've been able to see it when I was on stage! How did you know it was me?!”</p><p>“Your speaking voice was a ninety-seven percent match with your singing voice.”</p><p>You sighed, puffing out your cheeks. “Fine, then. Invasion of privacy or whatever. I'll ignore it. What about my mark?”</p><p>Nines stared at you, LED occasionally flickering yellow. “I believe it would be easier to show you.” He shifted, taking off his jacket despite your confused look. Once it was off, he turned and lifted the sleeve on his undershirt so you could see his shoulder. “This is the same mark, yes?”</p><p>You could only gape in shock. It was the <em>exact</em> same mark you had on your back. It would have been impossible not to tell. You'd spent months memorizing it and trying to figure out why your mark had so many straight lines and hard corners when everyone else's was so smooth. As you tried to process this development, Connor stood up from his seat and took off <em>his</em> jacket. He rolled up the sleeve of his button-up and revealed the <em>same</em> mark on the underside of his forearm.</p><p>It was the lieutenant who broke the silence.</p><p>“Breathe, kid.”</p><p>Oh. You'd been holding your breath. Taking his advice, you nodded and focused on breathing properly for a few moments. “I'm... sorry, I'd just sort of assumed I'd never find my soulmate.” Your eyes widened, a realization bolting through your mind. “Oh my lord, you must be so confused about Viv.”</p><p>The androids merely nodded, moving to fix their clothes and get everything back in its proper place. You didn't even know where you could start explaining Viv and your past.</p><p>“It's, uh, a bit of a story?”</p><p>“Would it be all right for us to hear it?” Connor asked, taking his place back on the couch.</p><p>You nodded slowly, considering what it would mean for them to know everything. “I... suppose so, yes.”</p><p>With that, the lieutenant stood from his seat. “Then I'm out of here.” He reached into one of his back pockets, taking out a card and handing it to you. “This'll be between you three, but if these idiots do something stupid, don't be afraid to call me.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, thanks?” you said, carefully taking the card. There were two numbers on it, so you assumed one was his desk and the other was a private cell.</p><p>Nines glared at the lieutenant as he put on his shoes, taking the newly vacated seat and saying, “we are not idiots.”</p><p>The lieutenant just waved his hand dismissively, unlocking your door and heading out. Quiet filled the room after, the only sound the running of water coming from the bathroom. Sounded like Viv was still taking her shower. She would probably be done soon, but she still needed to brush her teeth and hair. You supposed you had enough time.</p><p>“Well, uh, I guess the first thing I'll tell you is that Viv's father isn't in the picture anymore,” you said, turning your gaze to the ceiling to avoid their curious expressions. “And he won't ever be.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>You sighed, shifting forward so you could rest your elbows on your knees. “He's dead.” Silence followed your words, and you took another breath before continuing, “he was a bit of an ass anyway. He and I were both pessimists in the soulmate department. Neither of us thought we'd find our soulmates. And since I never realized how manipulative he was, it didn't exactly end up well for me.”</p><p>“He... hurt you?” Connor asked gently.</p><p>“Yeah,” you said softly. “Viv wasn't exactly... planned. I wanted to wait to have any kids – adopted or otherwise – until I felt ready, if I decided to have any at all. When the doctor told me I was pregnant, I learned he had been poking holes in all of the condoms.” You bit your lip, burying your head in your hands. “Don't get me wrong. I don't blame Viv for that. I love her completely. She was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Even so, I didn't learn for years that he'd made me have her as a way to force me to stay with him.” You hazarded a glance at them. Both of their LEDs were red with only the occasional yellow flicker. Connor's expression was clearly concerned while you got the distinct feeling that Nines was plotting out how he would kill your ex if he weren't already dead. “Anyway,” you said, burying your face back in your hands, “despite how effectively miserable I was overall, I didn't know how to leave. Especially in a way that would keep Viv safe and happy. So, I didn't. For years, I stayed in that position. Forced to live with someone who forced me to isolate myself and controlled every aspect of my life. Someone who got... aggressive with me when things didn't go his way. It wasn't healthy, but it was stable. Until things went horribly wrong around the time Viv was seven.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>You pushed your fingers against your eyes, using the pressure to try and keep the tears at bay. “It had been a rough month. On top of a lot of other things that had been adding up, our hot water heater broke. One night, I was boiling a bunch of water of the stove so Viv could have a warm bath before school the next day. She was watching some cartoon in the living room and, uh, <em>he</em> was having an argument with me in the kitchen over something small and stupid like always. Finally, he stormed off and I got back to trying to make sure there would be enough water for Viv's bath. She came in at one point and, after giving me a big hug, asked where I had put the bubble bath I promised to get her from the store. I felt awful that I had forgotten it on top of her having to listen to us argue all the time, so I asked if she could be a good girl and keep an eye on the stove while I ran to nearby store and picked some up. She gave me this super bright smile and saluted, promising that she'd be the best stove watcher ever.” You chuckled, wiping away the few tears that managed to escape.</p><p>“If this is-”</p><p>“It's okay,” you said, managing a small smile at the concern in Connor's voice. “The story's almost over anyway.” After another deep breath, you prepared yourself for the finale. “Right when I was opening the front door when I got back, I heard Viv scream. It wasn't just crying like you might here from a scared or upset kid. It was <em>bloodcurdling</em>. There's really nothing to prepare you for hearing that kind of scream from your own child. I was worried that she'd accidentally knocked over one of the pots and burned herself or something. But, uh, when I ran into the kitchen, I saw Viv crying on the ground and holding her face. And... and...,” you paused, taking a shaky breath and wiping away more tears, “<em>he</em> was standing next to the stove, holding an empty, steaming pot. I asked him what happened. He just called Viv a bunch of awful, <em>awful</em> names and talked about about what a mistake she was. I ran over to her, grabbing my phone and calling for an ambulance as fast as I could. He'd <em>never</em> hurt her before. Only me. I didn't even care about trying to get the police or anything at that point. I just wanted Viv to be okay.” You wiped away more tears, sitting up as you gently lifted a hand to your scar. “He didn't like that. He thought that I was calling the police on him or something. When I refused to hang up because we <em>needed</em> that ambulance, he threw the pot he'd been holding and then grabbed one of the others. I'd been so focused on trying to help Viv that I didn't even notice he was swinging the water at the <em>me</em>.” You ran a hand through your hair, fully revealing the burn scar. “I stood up then, sliding the phone away from me so he couldn't stop them from tracing my phone and sending <em>someone</em> to help. I don't even think I noticed the pain. Not yet, anyway. I just yelled at him. Told him to get out of the house and to stay away from me and Viv. That I didn't want him to hurt us anymore. He got angrier. Told me that if I didn't hang up and keep acting like the perfect girlfriend he needed from me, he'd <em>kill</em> Viv. I yelled at him to leave again. He didn't. He grabbed another of the pots. One of the big ones. I told him to put it down. He started to swing for Viv. I reacted on impulse. I <em>screamed</em> at him to stay away with that and I... I pushed him. As hard as I could to try and make sure that he wouldn't be able to hurt Viv. He slipped on all the water on the floor and fell backwards. He... he... he hit his head on some <em>stupid</em> old radiator he was supposed to have thrown away weeks ago, and he stopped yelling. He stopped moving at all. And he never moved again.” You finally looked at them properly.</p><p>Their LEDs were solid red.</p><p>“Everything after that was sort of a blur, to be honest. I tried to comfort Viv as best I could. At one point, the police and an ambulance showed up. There was a lot of talking and trials and court appearances and hospital visits. In the end, I completely lost sight in my injured eye and Viv lost her sight in both eyes. At the end of the trial, it was declared a justifiable homicide since it was in self defense and I was worried for Viv's life at the time. The recording from the emergency call pretty much did that for me. And since I was allowed to go, the courts decided I could keep Viv. We ended up moving around a few times, until I managed to snag that job here. I'd already done some singing and had written some music before on top of the job paying so well. That's how we ended up here. Living as best we can, given everything that happened.”</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, your story was finished. It had been years since you'd gone through <em>everything</em> like that, and you definitely didn't want to do it again anytime soon. Both androids' LEDs were still a solid red, but that was about what you expected. Learning your soulmate had murdered someone wasn't exactly something anyone would want to learn.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>You jumped, quickly wiping away the tears and turning toward the hallway. Viv was standing there, freshly washed and in her pajamas. Her head was tilted to the side. You hoped she hadn't heard the ending. Just behind her, Roxy was yawning.</p><p>“How was your shower, sweetheart?”</p><p>“I feel better,” she said with a small smile, slowly making her way to your chair to give you a hug. “Is... is it okay if I go straight to bed tonight?”</p><p>You hugged her back in the best bear hug you could manage. “Of <em>course</em>, Viv. Do you want me to tuck you in?”</p><p>Viv just shook her head, shifting her eyes to where she knew the couch was. “Not tonight, thank you. Can we have pancakes for breakfast, though?”</p><p>You winced. She only asked for pancakes when she was having an especially hard time. “I think I've got some mix in the cupboards. If not, we can take a trip to the store in the morning. I'll even let you pick out a special treat, yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks, mom.” Viv gave you a quick squeeze before calling to Roxy and retreating into her room with the dog in tow.</p><p>As her door shut, you suddenly remembered about the androids on your couch that were also your soulmates just learning about you killing someone. You'd been so concerned with making sure Viv was okay, that your usual daughter tunnel-vision had activated. It was... honestly a little concerning how easily that happened.</p><p>Connor gently saying your name made you jump. Taking a deep breath and resigning yourself to you inevitable fate – what detectives, soulmates or otherwise, would want to be with someone who had killed another person – you turned around. Their LEDs had gone back to the usual neutral blue with no sign of the red or yellow you had mostly seen from them. Nines' face, as you were beginning to suspect was normal, betrayed nothing of what he was really feeling. No sign of anger or disappointment or disgust. Nothing. Connor, on the other hand, had lost his confusion and replaced it with something you never would have expected. Gentleness and understanding. It wasn't like you'd see it in most people, though. Aside from the small smile, his expression said little. It was entirely in his eyes.</p><p>“We understand why you did what you did,” he said, only once he was sure he had your full attention. “And to the point that you clearly regret what happened.”</p><p>You frowned, nibbling at your bottom lip. They... deserved the full truth. “I'm not sure that's exactly right.” Their LEDs flickered yellow. “I regret that he died. Well, more specifically, I regret that <em>I</em> killed him. I don't regret or feel bad that he's dead,” you admitted, lowering your gaze again. It was hard to look like them in the eyes when saying something that filled you with so much shame. “Do with that what you will, I guess.”</p><p>At this point, you were starting to get uncomfortably familiar with the silence that happened after you spoke. While you waited for them to just get up and leave, a hand gently touched your shoulder. You jumped, looking to see Nines had shifted closer to you so he could properly reach your shoulder from where he was sitting.</p><p>“It would be ridiculous to be pleased in any way that someone who had harmed you and your daughter so severely would still be out there,” he said.</p><p>You regretted having the brief thought that his expression was cold earlier. It wasn't cold or unfeeling. It was just... subtle. He was concerned, just as much as – if not more than – Connor was.</p><p>“It is common in victims who's abusers live, even if imprisoned and incredibly far away, to fear their abuser finding them once more,” Nines continued. As he spoke, he tightened his grip on your shoulder in a way that you assumed was supposed to make you feel better.</p><p>You got the distinct impression Connor normally did the comforting.</p><p>“Even if you regret that you were the one to do it, accidentally mind you, the fact that it happened <em>should</em> give you some peace of mind.”</p><p>“He is correct,” Connor said softly, standing up slowly and moving over so he was at your other side. He reached out his hands, gently clasping one of yours between them. “It would be more concerning if you were still upset, since it would mean you still needed time to get away from the way he manipulated you.”</p><p>Tears escaped your eyes once more, and you used your free hand to wipe them away as fast as you could. They were right, of course. You knew they were. It had taken months upon months of therapy to even get to the point where you could admit you were happy he was dead. To get to the point where you could admit that you had been trapped by him.</p><p>And to admit that you and Viv were finally free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been too long since you'd allowed yourself to cry like that. Viv's hearing had gotten pretty good over the years, so you'd either done it while she was at school or not at all. Of course, it only occurred to you now that you were done how embarrassing it was to cry in front of the new soulmates you had just met less than a few hours ago. As of now, they had had returned to their places on the couch and you were finally filling that glass up with some water. Despite feeling the embarrassment heating up your cheeks, you grabbed the glass and went back into the living room. They turned to you almost in tandem as you sat down.</p><p>It was Connor who spoke first.</p><p>“We would like to go about this in a proper way.”</p><p>That was... not what you were expecting.</p><p>“Go about what?”</p><p>“We understand that the marks make us soulmates,” he explained, tapping the spot where the mark was under his jacket. “However, we have very little practical experience with how soulmates work with each other. The movies suggest grand gestures and to rush into a relationship, but that would seem to be incorrect.”</p><p>“And could possible be harmful to you and Viv,” Nines added.</p><p>Connor nodded. “As such, we would like to start in a more traditional way, if you are willing.”</p><p>You blinked a few times, trying to process their words. Traditional? Wait... “Are you asking me out on a date?”</p><p>“We had not gotten to that part yet,” Connor said, glancing at Nines. “But yes, that is what we would like. To properly get to know each other.”</p><p>Well, you supposed this situation was way more than you could have asked for. Not like you had anything to lose. Why the heck not?</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Connor and Nines turned out to be way kinder and much more patient than you thought you deserved, especially once you'd started officially dating about a year ago. If the fact they treated you like someone to be admired and truly loved wasn't enough, they both cared for Viv. Even before you were officially dating, they'd make sure to plan outings where Viv could come. On those trips, they always planned events and places that would appeal to her other senses. Hiking to a spot where you could smell a whole field of flowers had been her favorite. They were both pretty fond of Roxy, too. While Nines never really did more than giving her a few pats on the head, Connor was always sneaking in treats and toys to give to her at home when she wasn't working.</p><p>Given how good Connor and Nines were to them, it was no surprise Viv and Roxy grew attached. A few months after you were officially dating, Viv started calling them her dads. She even had a habit of rolling her eyes and saying, “no, the other dad,” when the wrong one answered her. For some reason you couldn't understand, Nines had a habit of calling Viv by the full name her grandmother had given her, Vivalia. Viv was never fond of her full name, so she'd always pout and start calling Nines by his name instead of dad whenever he called her that. As strange as everything was with how it happened, the four of you were becoming quite the little family.</p><p>But that wasn't quite right. You'd be missing someone. The one Viv oh so happily called her grandfather. Hank really shouldn't have been surprised when she called him that for the first time. It was bound to happen. Given how close he was with Connor and Nines, and even letting slip how much he cared for them, he was practically their father. And you knew they looked up to him like one. He'd always grumble about how he wasn't old enough to have a grandchild Viv's age. It was ridiculous. He really thought no one noticed all the tiny smiles he'd have when he thought no one was looking. You were glad you'd gotten the chance to properly know him. He had seemed almost unapproachable when you first met him, but now you realized he was the type of guy who had a gruff exterior with some marshmallow on the inside.</p><p>Not that you'd ever tell him that.</p><p>Today was a special day. Not that it was your anniversary or anything like that. No, that was still a couple weeks away. Today was a different kind of special. You'd already known for a while that it had been pretty cramped at Hank's house with his dog, him, and both androids. You didn't exactly fair much better in your tiny, two bedroom apartment. So, with Connor and Nines' help, you found a house that would be perfectly suited to your family of five. It even had a nice big yard that had plenty of space for Roxy and Sumo to run around in. According to Connor, it had been one of the houses left empty during the post-revolution human exodus. After a lot of legal things, many of the homes were finally becoming available. Thanks to Connor's connection with the rebellion's leader, the three of you were able to be some of the first to pick a home.</p><p>It was a really nice home, too. On top of the huge yard, there were <em>four</em> bedrooms! Enough for Viv and Hank to each have one to themselves, one for you to share with your soulmates, and another to function as the guest room. Connor and Nines had already done some work on the house to turn one of the extra rooms into an office for their detective work. They'd promised that if you ever wanted the bedroom to yourself, they'd stay in there. While they enjoyed being by your side, even if they didn't need sleep in the same way you did, they cared about your comfort more.</p><p>Regardless, the rest of the house was pretty impressive as well. With the bedrooms and office on the second floor, that left plenty of space on the first floor. On top of a huge living room and dining room combination, there was a fully stocked kitchen you were more than excited to cook in. Huge windows lined the walls of the living room, showing off the whole backyard. Quite a bit of the house was still empty. Aside from some big stuff and other amenities the five of you had decided to buy, nothing else had been brought in. Today was moving day, after all, so all the knickknacks and things that made a home a home would be unpacked later.</p><p>“Is it going to be fun there, mom?”</p><p>You glanced to the side, seeing Viv nervously clutching her seat belt. Connor and Nines had brought your car over already, so you were in the moving truck for now. Your old apartment was empty, and it was time to move on.</p><p>“It will be! Plenty of room for you to play fetch with Sumo and Roxy in the backyard.” You turned your attention back to the road, double checking your GPS. “I know it's pretty scary, sweetie. It might be a few days before you learn the layout of the new house.”</p><p>Viv lowered a hand, rubbing the dog sitting in front of her seat. “It will. It's always been like that.”</p><p>You took a deep breath. “Remember, it won't just be us there. Our room will be right next to yours, and your grandpa will be across the hall. If you need <em>anything</em>, you'll know where to find us.”</p><p>“But what if I can't?” she asked in a tiny voice, digging her hand into Roxy's fur.</p><p>The car slid to a stop outside your new home, perfectly tended and ready for its tenants. “Then you can yell and scream as much as you need to.”</p><p>Viv frowned, turning in your direction. “Yell and... scream?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yell and scream.”</p><p>“But... why?”</p><p>“Because your dads have the best hearing in the world,” you said simply, turning and undoing Viv's seat belt so you could pull her into a hug. “And I have no doubt that they would rush to your aid if you ever needed <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>“They wouldn't mind?”</p><p>“Oh, honey. They'd probably feel worse if they found out you were suffering in silence.”</p><p>Viv nodded, sniffling as she hugged you back. “Thank you, mommy.”</p><p>The two of you sat there for a long while, just enjoying each other's company and the warmth deep in your chests from being so close. After several moments, Viv gave one big sniffle and pulled back.</p><p>“Okay! Let's do this!” She felt around for the door handle, letting Roxy go first and slowly climbing down to follow.</p><p>You quickly unbuckled, meeting her on the other side in case she fell. Luckily enough, she got down without incident and took your hand after shutting her door.</p><p>“Where are the dads?” she asked, tilting her head carefully.</p><p>At that, you frowned, fighting back a sigh. “They had some emergency come up, so they went with Hank to the station.”</p><p>Viv tugged on your hand. “But what about all the stuff in the truck? It's from our house <em>and</em> grandpa's.”</p><p>“I know. It's all right. Sumo should already be here, so you can go play with him and Roxy in the backyard, if you want,” you said, unlocking the front door and smiling at the large dog that happily ambled over. “Remember how you and Connor went out to pick out all that dog stuff?”</p><p>“Uh-huh!”</p><p>“Well, all the toys are in a bin by the back door! You three can go break in the new toys.” You shut the door behind you, turning around to look for the bin Connor had told you about.</p><p>Viv grinned up at you, opening her mouth to sat something before snapping it shut and frowning. “But what about you?”</p><p>Smart kid. Too smart, sometimes. “I need to start moving in some of the boxes.”</p><p>“That's not how this was supposed to work,” Viv said, puffing out her cheeks and putting her hands on her hips. “The dads <em>promised</em> to do all the heavy lifted so you and grandpa wouldn't accidentally get hurt. <em>You</em> were supposed to be inside unpacking.”</p><p>You probably shouldn't tell her that the technical new plan had been for you to only grab essentials and enjoy some time with Viv and the dogs in the backyard while waiting for the others to get home. You <em>hated</em> to sit idle, and you hated feeling useless even more. There really was no other option in your mind. It wasn't like you were an idiot. There were a few boxes that were just too heavy for you to handle on your own. Those you would leave in the truck for Connor and Nines to take care of.</p><p>Besides, the thought of them coming to a mostly unpacked home to have it actually feel like a home was too good to pass up.</p><p>“New plan,” you ended up saying, doing your best to make sure she didn't suspect anything. “Now, I know how much you want to make use of those new toys and that nice, big yard,” you sang, gently tugging her toward the box.</p><p>Viv kept her arms crossed for all of ten seconds before giving in and letting you lead her to the box. Her face lit up as she dug through it, Sumo and Roxy watching her with rapt interest. You opened the glass door beside her, making sure she had her cane before letting her know you were going to get started. She was already out the back door with an armful of toys by the time you reached the front door.</p><p>Chuckling to yourself, you opened the door and headed out to the truck. The sheer number of boxes, stacked straight to the roof in the back, was a visibly daunting task, but you were up for it. Grinning with determination, you pulled up your sleeves and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>It had been a decent amount of time since you'd moved last. To be completely honest with yourself, you'd completely forgotten how exhausting it was. Sweat poured over your brow, but you were proud of what you had accomplished.</p><p>All of the special room boxes had been brought upstairs. The bedroom boxes were largely untouched, aside from Viv's, who had gone upstairs after lunch to unpack with Roxy. You obviously weren't going to go around unpacking Hank's stuff and you just hadn't gotten to the room you, Connor, and Nines would be sharing yet. The boxes for the connected bathrooms were the same way. You really had no reason to be proud of the upstairs. That was no man's land.</p><p>The downstairs, on the other hand, was <em>gorgeous.</em></p><p>Every kitchen box had been pulled from the truck and emptied. The cupboards were filled with all the dishes, cutlery, and cookware from both your house and Hank's. The display cabinet to one side had Hank's nice dishes. Dishes that you hadn't even known existed and, based on the dust, Hank had probably forgotten about. Two soap dispensers sat on one side of the sink, one for the dishes and one for washing hands. A paper towel roll – with some paper towels, of course – sat just beside it. Clean dish towels and hand towels dotted the kitchen, hanging from multiple places. Colorful dishes, an adorable spice rack painted with little kittens, a set of salt and pepper shakers that looked like two dogs cuddling when you put them together.</p><p>It all made the kitchen feel like a home. Even the fridge was covered in little magnets that were full of personality. There were a few dog ones you knew were Connor's. Several random ones Hank had probably gotten as gifts or freebies. The only one that belonged to Nines was one that looked like a fake snow globe with a sleeping kitten inside. Little white flecks would float around if you shook it.</p><p>Looking around the kitchen, you could tell that things were finally starting to look up.</p><p>Of course, the kitchen wasn't the only place downstairs. The living and dining room had been decked out as well. Mostly with the frankly <em>absurd</em> number of pictures the lot of you had. Some were pictures from Hank's from before he'd even met Connor. There were more of Hank with Connor and even Nines from before you'd met any of them. Though there were plenty of you and Viv from before then as well. You favorite pictures, however, were the ones from <em>after</em>. Mixes of all of you or just a couple. Plenty of pictures including Nines, Connor, and Viv. A few with Viv and Hank. Even some with just Connor, Roxy, and Sumo.</p><p>It made you feel the family you were, in a way that just hanging out couldn't always do. To be able to be reminded in this way was amazing.</p><p>In the living room, there was a beautiful fake fireplace. That was where you'd hung your favorite picture of all. It was a true family portrait, in the best way. It was something Viv had asked for. She said some of the other students in her class had brought in family photos to share. It had made her think that she didn't have any nice family photos of all of you. Of course, you all agreed to take one. It had taken a few tries to get a good take, but that wasn't the one Viv ended up choosing. After getting the top three, and a bonus goofy picture, specially laser printed so Viv could feel them, she'd picked her favorite.</p><p>The goofy one, of course. It was one of the fails. Connor had been trying – and failing – to get Sumo to sit pretty between him and Hank. Either too overexcited or not really knowing what Connor wanted, Sumo jumped on him and knocked him clean over. Nines had been caught mid-laugh, with one of his rare smiles. Roxy was practically standing on Connor's face, trying to make sure he was okay after the tumble. Sumo, of course, in typical Sumo style, was just laying on top of him. Hank was being absolutely zero help, just sitting back and laughing at the poor kid. Viv was giggling, looking in his direction and wondering just how long he'd sit there. You were against Nines, head leaned against him arm to try and hide your laughter from Connor. It was the one Viv picked, and the one she brought to school to show all her friends her family.</p><p>And, of course, the one you hung above the fireplace. Both versions, because both were important to the family.</p><p>Looking over the area, from every little thing to the knickknacks and the table cloth on the table in the dining, you couldn't say it enough. It was home.</p><p>Though, to be fair, you were pretty lucky. You wouldn't have gotten nearly enough done if the nice android couple across the street hadn't come over and offered to help. They were really lovely ladies, and more than happy to put in some extra work since apparently Connor had helped them at some point. You didn't doubt it. He was always trying to help one person or another.</p><p>They'd ended up bringing in pretty much all of the boxes for you. The two of them had even helped you hang all the pictures, making sure they were straight and well placed. You'd made sure to promise to have them over to visit at some point after all of you had settled more. You also swore to get them some treats from that new android bakery as a thank you.</p><p>Your phone beeped in your pocket, and your eyes nearly boggled out of your head at the time. It was <em>more</em> than late. You were in the process of wondering why they weren't home yet when you read the message your phone had beeped for. It was Nines, apologizing for being busy and saying they'd be another hour or so. You were quick to send back a message saying it was fine and asking him to let you know when they were in their way back.</p><p>It worked out, you supposed. Enough time to get upstairs and make all the beds. Considering there was just a box of sheets in Hank's room, you guessed he wouldn't mind you making his bed for him. Especially since he was bound to be exhausted.</p><p>You bypassed the first set of doors – offices, useless to you right now – and the second of doors – the master bedroom and another office – to go straight into the room on your left. Viv was happily putting little markers on the wall for someone to help her hang some stuff up later. She'd already covered her little fake-vanity – Connor and Nines had replaced the mirror with a cork board – with tiny gifts and such that she'd been given. Nines had a habit of bringing her interesting rocks, so a small corner was devoted to those.</p><p>“Heya, sweetheart.”</p><p>Viv turned to you with a grin, bouncing on her newly made bed as she fell into a sitting position. “Hiya, mama! Have you heard from the dads or grandpa?”</p><p>“Another hour or so, apparently,” you said, watching her pout for just a moment before going back to one of her boxes.</p><p>“That's okay. I'll have all my books away before they even get here. That'll show 'em!”</p><p>You snorted. “Are you going to have them help you with all the wall decorations?”</p><p>“Uh-huh! They promised!”</p><p>“Well, better finish soon then, so we can be ready to greet them at the door and surprise them.”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Smiling to yourself, you turned to the door across the hall. “I'm going to get everyone's beds made, and then I'll be setting up my room, all right?”</p><p>“Okay! Thanks, mom!”</p><p>You were glad to see her nervousness from this morning was practically gone. It would be back at bedtime, of course, but by then everyone else would be around to make sure she knew she wasn't alone.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Viv was practically bursting with excitement when she heard the voices coming up the driveway. She grabbed your arm, tugging on it as she jumped up and down.</p><p>“Careful,” you said softly. “You're gonna spill your confetti.”</p><p>She gasped quietly, almost immediately stilling and holding her little baggie of colorful paper and glitter closer. “I won't spill it! I have to <em>throw</em> it.”</p><p>You both went silent as the front door slowly creaked open. Connor stepped in first, pushing open the door so you could see a confused Nines and Hank behind him. As Connor flipped the light switch, you and Viv tossed your confetti in the air at them. Together as best you could, you cheered, “welcome home!”</p><p>There were several moments of silence as the three of them just looked over the room and took it all in. Finally, their gazes landed on the two of you.</p><p>“It's home,” you said softly, chewing on your bottom lip nervously. “Welcome home.”</p><p>Connor reacted first, stepping forward and wrapping you up in a hug tight enough to lift you off the ground. He spun you around, making you practically squeal in surprise. Nines was quick to rescue you, plucking you from Connor's grasp and holding you close to steady you. From the corner of your eye, you could see Hank kneeling in front of Viv, hugging her close with one arm and petting Sumo with the other.</p><p>“We're home,” Connor and Nines said, both giving you the biggest grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is it! This was a fun little exploration of writing something that was really sweet while also something that was partially just for myself. Normally I write just to get stories out for people to enjoy with bits of getting my emotions out, but this was pretty much just all me getting some feelings out of my head. Thanks everyone for coming on this ride, however short it may have been!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had settled in surprisingly easy at the new house. It took a few days of Viv calling someone in to sit with her before she was completely comfortable, but was fine after the first week. And just like that, time passed. The offices took shape, the bathrooms were eventually unpacked, and the house went from just being a home to being lived in. Seasons changed and, in a lot of ways, everyone inside the house changed.</p><p>Sumo was starting to show his age a bit more, but you all just responded by spoiling him even more. Viv was another year older and made sure everyone knew how much she loved celebrating with all of them. You'd started working from home a bit more, focusing more on the writing and producing aspect of music and only working two days a week at the club. It gave you more time to spend with Viv, which was something you were so grateful for.</p><p>The biggest change was likely the proposal. Thanks to some fun soulmate laws, you were effectively allowed to be married to both Connor and Nines at the same time. Which meant they had proposed to you, more than excited to take advantage of those laws and recently passed android marriage laws. It had been an amazing day, starting off with all five of you hanging out and then winding down to a private dinner with the three of you. At the end, they both proposed at the same time with <em>their own rings</em>. You'd been reduced to a happily sobbing mess, which concerned them both until you managed to nod enough to get your excitement across. You were more than happy to show off the rings to Hank and Viv, the former of which just rolled his eyes and told you he knew you'd say yes.</p><p>And, well, what's a good fiance to do when her fiances were called in to do some early morning paperwork? Well, bring them some treats of course! Nines and Connor had been talking about wanting to try out the android bakery that had opened up in town. It had gained traction since first opening a year or so ago, but neither had the time to go and try it between work and other plans. They kept putting it off to do another time to hang out with the rest of the family instead. It was the perfect time to surprise them at work – something you had yet to do – and give them a treat they've been wanting at the same time! It was a complete win-win, and Viv was more than excited herself.</p><p>You dropped by the human bakery first, since you wanted the android baked goods to be nice and fresh. With Viv's help, you picked out a slew of cookies, brownies, donuts, a few other goods as well. You double checked that you had different things for different allergies – just in case – and brought everything to the car. Viv was bouncing in her seat as the two of you pulled up to the android bakery.</p><p>You took a deep breath before helping Viv and Roxy out of the car and into the bakery. It was... clear the two of your weren't androids. With your visible scars and Viv's scars and clear blindness, it was practically impossible to mistake you for androids. They just didn't scar in the same way. But the stares were something you expected, and something you got with the scars anyway, so you weren't really bothered. One of the employees <em>had</em> raised a surprised brow when you came in, but they let you do your thing.</p><p>As you were quietly reading off the names of the treats for Viv, and trying to decide between the two of you what would be best, someone hesitantly tapped your shoulder. You turned to see a frowning woman with light brown hair braided to one side and a beanie covering her head. She was wearing a purple tank-top and you could tell where she'd been sitting by the jacket left on the chair. There was an incredibly familiar man sitting across from the empty chair, multicolored eyes watching with thinly-veiled interest. No matter what you did, you couldn't figure out why you remembered him.</p><p>“Is there something in particular you're looking for?”</p><p>Hearing the voice, Viv stood up straight and moved a little closer to you. Roxy just tilted her head, shifting to be in the proper position.</p><p>You just smiled. Given the number of humans that were still... not happy about the revolution, you weren't bothered by the concern. “Well, I heard that the food here was safe for androids to eat, so I was hoping to pick some up for my soulmates.” You ignored her surprise, noticing the man at her table stand up to join her. “They've talked about wanting to come here a lot, but they've been too busy.”</p><p>“You must be Connor and Nines' soulmate,” the man said, edges of his lips lifting up in a grin.</p><p>“How'd you know?” you asked, raising a brow and smiling back.</p><p>The woman snorted, pointedly glancing over the three of you. “A woman, her daughter, and a dog with two android soulmates who are too busy with work to do much of anything. It's too perfect for you to be anyone else.”</p><p>Viv slowly peaked out from around your leg. “You know my dads?”</p><p>“Connor's helped me a... lot before,” the man said. “Ah, apologies, I should introduce myself. My name is Markus. This is one of my soulmates, North.”</p><p>Your eyes widened as the realization hit you. <em>Markus</em>. The one who led the android revolution and someone Connor worked with fairly consistently. “That's where I know you from!”</p><p>Markus chuckled. “You probably wouldn't be surprised at how often I hear that.”</p><p>“Should show your face more often then,” North said, rolling her eyes despite the grin on her face. Turning to you, she added, “why don't we help you out? We've eaten here on several occasions, so we probably have a better idea on what you should get.”</p><p>Viv jumped up in excitement, tugging on your arm. “Mom, we need to let them help! I want my dads to have the <em>best</em> treats!”</p><p>“All right, all right, you little gremlin,” you said, ruffling her hair. You turned back to them with an exasperated grin as Viv continued to tug. “We'd really love the help.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>You ended up getting way more than you expected, and probably much more than you actually needed, but you were sure that all the androids working at the station would be so happy with the treats. Viv was practically bouncing in her seat the entire drive from the bakery to the station. After you found a good spot and parked the car, you gave Viv the ID card from your bag so they could check your name against the list of allowed visitors and carefully grabbed the leaning tower of pastries from the back seat. It was so tall you had to tilt your body just to properly see where you were going. Luckily, Roxy was more than capable of effectively guiding the both of you.</p><p>You got a few confused glances as you made your way into the building, but you paid them no mind. You had a surprise planned for your fiances. Nothing could ruin that. Viv happily introduced the two of you at the front desk, handing over your ID card to the kind employee there when asked. Within a few moments, they were directing you to the detective bullpen. You thanked them for their kindness and patience, letting them know they were free to help themselves to some of the treats.</p><p>As you walked into bullpen, you realized your first mistake. You'd never been here before, and since this was a surprise, they didn't know you were coming. Even with your limited vision, you could tell neither of them were in the area. When you failed to find Hank, too, you realized your second mistake. Despite knowing Nines and Connor for well over two years now, you'd never met any of their coworkers. You didn't know anyone here. At this point, you could pretty much only hope they'd wander in sometime soon. A small part of you hoped they didn't get out early with the intent of surprising you at home.</p><p>As you looked around wondering where you should even be going, a woman approached you. “Um, excuse me. Is everything all right?”</p><p>You smiled at her relief. “Ah, yes, I'm just wondering if you could direct me to Lieutenant Anderson's desk?”</p><p>The woman smiled back. “Of course. Please follow me.” She led you to his desk without complaint, turning back to you as she gestured at it. “Feel free to take a seat. I last saw him heading toward the evidence room with his partners. He should be back soon, I'm sure.”</p><p>Thank goodness they weren't at home. “Thanks.”</p><p>You led Viv to the desk chair so she could sit down. Roxy yawned before moving to lay under the desk. After dropping the boxes down over some papers on Hank's desk, you leaned against the nearby partition. At the very least, they would still be surprised to see you. Besides, this ended up giving you the perfect opportunity to snoop around their work spaces and see what the place they worked at was like.</p><p>Grinning to yourself, you started with Hank's space. The most interesting thing, which you happily relayed to Viv, was the board of pictures. There were a few older ones, including an old police team photo and one of him with his late son. Most of the pictures hanging up were a mixture of him, Connor, and Nines. There were a few of just Connor and a couple of just Nines, but your favorite was the one of all three of them. When you peeked closer, you noticed a picture hidden behind them with Connor and Nines showing off their soulmate marks. Pushing even that to the side, you found just one more picture. It was a picture you had taken of everyone during an outing. Even with Hank feigning grumpiness and Viv too enamored playing with Roxy, you could tell why he liked it so much.</p><p>Viv giggled when you told her he'd hidden the picture behind some of the others.</p><p>You moved around the desk then, feeling particularly happy when you saw the nameplate on the desk next to his simply read “Connor”. Jackpot. Or, at the very least, it would have felt like the jackpot if there were anything on it. Aside from the nameplate and his computer, there was practically nothing. If it weren't for the pictures taped to the partition, you'd have thought someone had just tossed him nameplate there. Plopping down in his chair, you lamented the lack of personality to Viv, who immediately decided it was her new life goal to make desk knickknacks for Connor and Nines – who you both assumed would be in a similar situation with his desk.</p><p>For the time being, however, you described the few photos there were to her. There was one of Connor with Sumo, a picture of him and Roxy directly next to it. It looked like someone had stuck little blue heart stickers onto them. Among the few remaining pictures were one with just him and Nines, one with with and Hank, and one of the three of them. Your favorites, however, had to be the pictures at the top. You could remember taking the one of him pushing Viv on a swing, both of them smiling wider than ever. There was a picture of the two of you trying – and failing horribly – to carve pumpkins during Halloween. You could see Nines in the background, looking incredibly annoyed as he struggled to get the seeds out with the awful plastic spoon you'd given him that came with the carving kit. The final picture was of you and him shortly after the three of you started dating. Nines had taken that picture. Connor's hand had been tracing over your scar, saying that he was mapping it out because he wanted to know every bit of you.</p><p>It was probably the first time you hadn't completely hated the scar.</p><p>“Is there something I can help you ladies with?”</p><p>You jumped in Connor's seat, spinning around to see who was talking to you. A man you didn't with brown hair, brown eyes, and some unshaven stubble stared back at you. You could feel a frown tug at the edges of your lips. There was something familiar about him, and not in a good way.</p><p>“No, thank you,” you said calmly, setting your bag down on Connor's desk to cement the fact you didn't want to leave.</p><p>“There's really no telling when <em>they'll</em> be back,” he said with an eye roll, sitting on the edge of the desk. “I'm sure you know how androids can be and all that. Let me see if it's something I can help you with instead.”</p><p>You glanced back at the photos directly behind you, and at your clearly visible face. Was... was this detective an idiot? “No, thank you,” you repeated. “I'd rather wait for them.”</p><p>“Name's Reed, by the way. Detective Gavin Reed.”</p><p>Oh. That explained it. This was <em>Reed</em>. You'd heard Connor and Nines complain about the local android hater enough to have a strong dislike for him yourself. Why hadn't he just left when the revolution finished? Most of the other people who hated androids did. Was his job in a place that had quickly become considered to be the android capital really mean that much to him?</p><p>“I'll say it again, Detective Reed,” you said, leaning back in the chair and narrowing your eyes at him. “I am waiting here for Connor and Nines. I <em>promise</em> you can't do for me what I'm waiting for from them.”</p><p>Reed scoffed. “Oh, please. And what can they do that I can't?”</p><p>“I can write out a list if you really want,” you shot back, voice sickly-sweet as you turned your attention to your snickering daughter. “You got any ideas, sweetheart?”</p><p>She giggled louder, holding her hands to her mouth to try and hide it. “Too many to count.”</p><p>Oh, how you loved that sweet, sassy child.</p><p>“That's hardly a way to talk to someone who was trying to help,” Reed growled.</p><p>He placed his hand closer on the desk, leaning forward in some stupid intimidation attempt. Even though you rolled closer to the partition to get some distance, he wouldn't have even gotten close. Within moments, two very familiar faces appeared at his side, grabbing his arms and hauling him off the desk before making him take a step back.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Nines asked, glancing back toward you.</p><p>You would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation if not for the red flickering in their LEDs. Were they really concerned he'd hurt you? You were surrounded by detectives! What would his plan have even been?</p><p>“I'm fine,” you said, giving them both the most comforting smile you could manage. “Really. In fact, Viv and I were about to start making a list of all the things you two could do that he couldn't, since he asked so nicely for it.”</p><p>The androids stayed silent, LEDs slowly shifting to a spinning yellow instead of the red as they took in the information. Hank, however, who you hadn't even noticed take a spot next to his desk, burst out laughing. A quick glance revealed that the group of you were starting to cause a scene. Even the guy in the huge glass office was making his way to the door.</p><p>Realizing how quickly this could go south, you stood up from the rolling chair and made you way over to the two androids. You tossed an arm over each of their shoulders, pulling them in so you could happily and easily give them each a kiss on the cheek. A small, evil part of you enjoyed the shocked expression on Reed's face.</p><p>“Viv and I wanted to surprise you,” you said calmly, tugging them toward Hank's desk. “We brought treats for everyone in the office. <em>And</em>,” you added, letting go of them so you could grandly gesture at the blue boxes, “we even stopped by that android bakery and picked up some android safe treats!”</p><p>Connor gave you one of his dopiest grins, stepping forward to give you a big hug. “Was that because you heard us wishing to go there?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” you said, nodding into the hug. “What kind of fiance would I be if I didn't do something nice for the two of you every once in a while?”</p><p>As Connor stepped back to check the boxes, Nines inched closer to you. He leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss to your forehead.</p><p>“You have my thanks, love,” he said softly, just loud enough for you to hear.</p><p>He walked over to the desk like he hadn't just given a surprisingly strong show of PDA and ruffled your daughter's hair. “It was very kind of you to do this for us, Vivalia.”</p><p>“It's Viv!” your daughter immediately growled, pushing his hand away so she could cross her arms and pout. “No one calls me Vivalia!”</p><p>“I do,” he shot back.</p><p>“And so did the weird grandmother who gave you the name,” you said, perching at the edge of Hank's desk and giving the man a wave. “Anyway, surprise!”</p><p>Hank snorted, shaking his head. “Hell of a surprise.”</p><p>You shrugged, turning to the rest of the people watching you. “I'll have you know I bought all this for everyone, so feel free to come and take some.”</p><p>A few people meandered over, helping to set up the boxes in a way that everything was visible. They ended up spread out over a good number of desks. Connor and Nines looked like there were on cloud nine enjoying their treats. If he'd been capable, you were pretty sure Connor would be crying tears of joy.</p><p>“Um, excuse me?”</p><p>You turned to see the woman from earlier, the one who had shown you were Hank's desk was. She was holding one of the android safe cookies in a napkin.</p><p>“Hello,” you said with a smile. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Ah, well, I actually had a question?”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>She gave you a small, nervous smile. “I was wondering what you said earlier? About your fiances?”</p><p>You grinned at that, smile growing ever wider. A few more glances were tossed your way, including that of the man from the big glass office – likely Captain Fowler, now that you were thinking about it – and Reed. Casting a look at Connor and Nines, who were still happily devouring different pastries, and Hank, who was sharing a doughnut with your daughter, you raised your hand with the engagement rings.</p><p>“They proposed a little over a month ago. I said yes, obviously.”</p><p>Her face lit up as she leaned in to get a better look, “oh, that's adorable!” She looked over at your soulmates, who were finally starting to remember there were things other than baked goods that existed. “Why didn't you two tell us?! This is so exciting!”</p><p>The moment was effectively ruined before it even began when someone said, “wait, seriously?” Everyone's gaze shot to Reed, who was standing incredulously at his desk with his arms crossed. “You want to <em>marry</em> the plastic pricks?”</p><p>“Reed,” Captain Fowler warned, gently setting down the cookie he'd been holding.</p><p>You wondered how many warnings Gavin had on his file for hate speech, especially given how often Connor and Nines complained about him. How many times had he said something awful that wasn't even reported? Given what you'd heard from your soulmates, the station was actually decently understaffed. That was the reason they were always working overtime.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you walked over to Viv and calmly covered her ears. She looked confused, but put her hands over yours to press tighter to make sure she wouldn't hear anything. Smiling your the biggest smile you could manage, no doubt a sinister glint in your eye by the way Connor and Nines glanced at each other, you opened your mouth and said something you hoped would strike deep.</p><p>“Oh, honey, I've done so much than just getting engaged to them.” At his shocked expression, you added, “and I'd be extra happy to make that list of all the things I'm sure they can do better.”</p><p>Behind you, Hank was barely stifling his laughter, and you could feel him lean against your for support. Connor looked mildly mortified, mouth dropped ever so slightly open. Nines looked like he couldn't decide between amusement at Reed's expression and trying to maintain complete neutrality. He was definitely losing the battle to his amusement. Several people throughout the office were trying to hide smiles, snickers, or their own horror.</p><p>“Besides,” you added with a shrug, letting go of Viv's ears so she could listen again. “They're my <em>soulmates</em>. You really think anything you might say would turn me against them?”</p><p>Reed huffed to himself, sitting at his desk and turning to his computer. To be fair, he did look decently regretful, though if that was because he was called out or he actually felt bad, you weren't sure. From what you actually understood, he was less of a jerk who just hated androids and more of a jerk who was just afraid of being replaced. He could probably stand to have his ego taken down a peg. Maybe with that, he could actually reevaluate everything and actually be a decent human being.</p><p>The woman from before, standing by Connor's desk where you'd been and still holding her uneaten cookie, was practically bouncing on her heels. “Are you telling me that Connor and Nines found their missing soulmate and didn't think to tell us that, either?!” She turned to gesture wildly at the pictures taped to the partition. “We thought you'd just found a good friend or something!”</p><p>You raised a brow, turning to your soulmates. “Over two years and you never mentioned me at work? I'm honestly a little offended.” Connor winced, though Nines just tilted his head. “I mean, not, like, horribly offended. But you'd think someone would bring be up in conversation at some point.”</p><p>Viv gasped dramatically, using her shoe to scratch Roxy's back as she said, “if they never talked about <em>you</em>, then that means they never talked about <em>me</em>!”</p><p>“The horror,” you said, moving so you could dramatically lean against the partition. “Not a peep of their loving soulmate or wonderful daughter.”</p><p>It was Nines who came over first, gently tapping your head with his knuckles. When you turned to him, grinning at your display, he simply had a single brow raised. Connor had made his way over as well.</p><p>“It never came up,” Connor admitted, patting Viv's head.</p><p>Nines leaned in closer, whispering so softly only you could hear, “and perhaps we wanted to continue keeping you to ourselves.”</p><p>Heat rushed into your face, and you bit your lip in an attempt to not react. You noticed a bit of blue rise in Connor's cheeks, and you had the sudden desire to know if that thought had crossed his mind, too.</p><p>“Well,” the officer by Connor's desk said, finally taking a bite of her cookie. “Now, you've got to tell us everything! C'mon, <em>everything</em>! How did you three meet?”</p><p>And Viv, in all her wonderful wisdom, decided this was her moment to shine. “They met when mommy was singing at the strip club.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>